User talk:Bermuda
Traps Template Hey there Bermuda. It's been a while, how have you been? I thought of another template we could use; one for the traps. If you wanna include Super Bomberman 1-5 I can work on it from there. Legato32x 04:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Stressed a little but still great! You? I'll get a work on it. Bomberman music Hai Bermuda, I was just wondering if your allow to put any Bomberman music in this Wiki. If so, do you know where I can put them at? Because I have an extended boss battle music that I would like to put on here for people to listen to. Thanks, Celebi156, P.S: Sorry to repost this message again. Got it into the wrong spot. :Hi. It would be great if the wiki has some music. I mean, it is a wiki, we should post most, if not all, of the things about Bomberman. The best places to put them in at this moment would be their respective boss pages, if they are different for each. If they use the same boss battle music, then we'll figure something out. :) :Thanks! But the music that I extended are for the bosses that you fought each stage. Orion/Artemis/Regulus. ._. So I'll try to put the music into the respective boss for each of those. Hi Bermuda, Since your do allow music in each of the bosses in Bomberman/Stages/etc, how do you want me to put them? Because I have around 1-2 hours music that I extended while I was bored at work and nothing to do so I've decided to extend some music. Do you want me to copy + paste the Youtube link toward the appropriate bosses? Or do you want me to upload them (not sure where should I upload my music) and then copy and paste the link for people to download the music? Or do you want me to email or somehow give you the music and you can post it. ;; Sorry, I'm bad with this stuffs. ;; PS: Is there a way to change my username into Esbreon? I wasn't thinking when I made this account 2 days back. If you can change it for me, it would be a great help since Esbreon is my favorite name then Celebi156. ;; Edit: Do you want the extended version of it or the original version of it? I have no problem of extending the original version of it to around 10min or so if you like. If not, then I can just give you the original. And if you want music to other Bomberan games and such, you can surely ask me and I'll do my very best of giving them to you. :] -Thanks, Esbreon. :1st: You could probably upload them via . It works as if you were uploading an image to the wiki. I'm not sure about the link for the download yet; I'll think about that. :2nd: You can request to change your username through . Ask Wikia to change your username to the new desired one. It may take a while, because the system goes through every wiki, even if you haven't edited it. :3rd: You may upload both versions. :Alright. I'l do my very best when I get home from work.But I'll start putting Bomberman music up whenever I have a free time on my hands during work. Normal Game Stages Hey, Bermuda. I was thinking that, with the way that Reversalmushroom is adding images to the Normal Game Stage articles (such as Castle Stage), the pages might look cleaner if the data for each Area (1-8) was contained within templates. Here is a Sandbox that I've put together with a couple of template ideas. What is your opinion? Do either of those look acceptable, or do you perhaps have a better solution? (By the way, radical Bagura avatar you've got now, hahahah.) Plasma Bomber 21:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :I really like the designs, especially Style 2. It might be possible for a collapsible template after experimenting three ways for collapsing (one that collapses the template, one that collapses each set of data separately, and one that collapses the entire data only, leaving the title and image shown at all times), but I'm not really into how it looks when collapsed (the third one could pass IMO, but the bottom corners of the image bother me when collapsed). It works if you don't like to spoil some information, however. Overall, Style 2 works best! :) ::Hmm, I've been mulling this over for a while now... The first one would be nice and compact for stage articles that have a lot of areas in them. The second one requires a little too much work on the reader's part. I do like how the third one still displays the image when it's collapsed. Some extra padding could be added to the bottom of the image, with minimal consequences, if the lack of padding is what is bothering you. ::But if Style 2 is O.K. with you, I'll go ahead and implement it as a template (with the extra padding that you added in the third collapsible version; I think that it looks better that way). The collapsible element could be added afterward if it is decided. ::Plasma Bomber 23:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm coding my own bomberman implementation, you can see it at http://bombermine.ru/ , better with Google Chrome or latest Mozilla Firefox. Ivan. Blog Post Comments On my recent blog post "1000 Pages!," I can't view the comments even though I can see they are posted. Do you know of any remedy? Legato32x 20:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :I can see it properly. Have you tried clearing your cache? If that fails, try asking around Community forums to try and get an answer from the users with a well-detailed report (that may help you). Or, you can stick to and do the same thing. Clock/Timer Hey, we added the clock/timer to the Wikia header on the Sonic News Network, and we are trying to change the color to white instead of blue. Do you know the issue? -- 22:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) List Games Template I was working on this template and made an error. Can you help me fix it? Also, how do I archive my talk page contents? They're piling up quite a bit lol. Legato32x 00:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed! And you can archive your talk page simply by copying all the messages you want to archive, create an archive page (User talk:Legato32x/Archive 1), and paste. :Just saw your archive page, and by copy, I should have mentioned going to the edit page and using that to copy the messages (it keeps the coding and all the other things). :P Don't forget to remove the messages from your talk page! :Thanks for the help as always Bermuda. Legato32x 02:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Books Template I worked out a possible template for articles on Bomberman-related books, pulling relevant fields from Wikipedia's template and using one of the Bomberman Wiki's templates as a base. With such a template, we could provide links for cited sources and eventually cover mangas and other derivative works. Here is what I've got (some names have a "?" because I'm not sure exactly how they should be read). What do you think? Any suggestions? Plasma Bomber (talk) 01:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Looks great! I don't have any suggestions or other comments as of now (including the names), but if I come up with one, I'll be sure to share it. Also, don't forget too change the color on border-top:1px solid #629AF5; on the fields. Other than that, I see nothing wrong. :) :Ok, thanks! The template has been created, and is now implemented in an article. :As for the names, I'm still unsure of two of them, so I just placed the kanji in parentheses beside all of those which are given names (the manga artists used pen names). I'm pretty sure that Tomoo Murata is correct, given that the name is spelled out on an official Shogakukan page. I'll continue to try to verify them later. :Speaking of real people who were involved with the games, I was also thinking about having some articles for a few of the more prolific individuals, such as the creator of Bomberman, Shinichi Nakamoto, and the composer Jun Chikuma. Some of the developers have some articles in a few of the old books, though I haven't taken the time to translate them. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 05:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Vandal (I told somone else too, but...) Since you're also an admin, maybe you'd like to check on this user ? Sorry, and thanks. Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 04:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sadly, I no longer have time to edit here, so I revoked my admin rights. But thanks for bringing this up to my attention. If you need any more assistance, I will try to get back to you. For now, please use VSTF wiki for vandalism/spam/etc. problems if there are no active administrators for the past week. Tekniknaldo1 (talk) 10:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Hi Bermuda I need to cretate a Charabom Stats for Bomberman Max 2 can you help me about that ? Charaboms Can you help me for create a stat infobox for Charaboms of Bombermna Max 2? Thanks Anyway -- Tekniknaldo1 (talk) 10:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Hi BermudaTekniknaldo1 (talk) 10:02, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing! I'll come back to that later today. For now, can you tell me what kind of things I should put in the infobox? Available Page BielGuy (talk) 23:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bermuda! I'm here because I want know if a Bomberman page is available for edit. Adoption of the wiki Hi Bermuda, I'm just finding out that all of the people responsible for this (great) wiki aren't active at all anymore, which is very sad. I'm not even sure if you'll read this since you haven't commented on your talk page since 2013(!!). Anyway, I consider myself to be a dedicated fan of the Bomberman franchise and have the confidence to take over the wiki and take care of it. It would be great if you and Legato could let me know whether you would be comfortable handing the wiki over to me or not. Thank you very much! -Throast (talk) 20:19, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm so glad. Again, thank you very much. -Throast (talk) 15:02, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Template:R Hi, I've been organizing a bunch of templates and I came across this R template. I deleted it because I didn't see any use for it. Afterwards, I noticed that it was used in the majority of articles in the wiki. Can you tell me what it's for? -Throast (talk) 00:07, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Bermuda. Not sure if you're still around. It's been a few years hasn't it? Message me back and we can catch up on everything. =) Are you okay? Are you or any administrators still part of this site? It's probably discouraging to have so few users actively talking here... I've been just sharing some of my rendered images and gifs on the site, but I feel like that doesn't do anything. So yeah... Hang in there, okay? ^^ Or maybe let me and the other users know what's going on. =) "Let me poke some information out of you" (failing at being funny) M.E.R.255 (talk) 04:30, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey pal! Hey Bermuda! Still lurking around here anywhere? It's been ages my friend. Also, this is legato32x. For some reason I don't have a signature anymore. That is so weird.